Wake Up & Breakfast
by Persephonita
Summary: One morning in the happily ever after of Austin & Ally.  Very cliché.


**So, here's an other one-shot !**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wake Up &amp; Breakfast<strong>_

- Ally… Sweety wake up.

- Mmm…

Ally Dawson heard a chuckle.

- Honey it's almost noon.

- Mmmm…It's Sunday…

- I made you breakfast. I got everything you like: French toasts, pancakes, croissants…

- Austin, you got me at breakfast, she smiled.

Austin laughed.

- Soooooo, are you awake now ?

- Mmm…

The blonde young man smiled. Man, he loved her. So much. But getting those two stubborns together had been a long story…

When they first met, they were only friends. And they were totally fine with it. But learning to know the other better (in order to Ally to write songs that fitted Austin) led their feelings to change. And they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, so for three long (too long) years they stayed friends.

Dez and Trish made up a plan that included a fish net, a fork, lotion and peanut butter to get them together, because.. well because Austin wasn't him without Ally and vice-versa. Once, Ally went to Europe for a week with her Cloudwatching club (apparently the most beautiful clouds are European…) and Dez and Trish had to deal with a seriously messed-up Austin.

Anyway, they eventually got together. They were now a famous 23 years old couple. Yup, they had been dating for 4 years now and Austin signed with a well-known label and kept Ally as his songwriter, Trish as his manager and Dez as his director.

- Ally, wake up.

- Make me, whispered the brunette challengingly

- Oh, you're on !

The young man made his girlfriend lay on her back and straddled her. He began by kissing her neck gently. His kisses made their way to Ally's jaw line, and then ear. He nibbled it gently.

- Am I waking you up ? whispered seductively the singer in Ally's ear. He felt Ally shiver and chuckled.

- Keep going, you'll see…

He kissed her temple, her forehead, her nose – which caused her to wrinkle it –, her cheek, the corner of her mouth, her neck, her jaw line.

- Teaser, she groaned.

She made them roll over and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Passionately. Austin's hands were caressing her sides and he made them roll over once again without breaking the kiss. His hands were now lifting her T-shirt on her back and making their way to her bra.

- Don't even think of it, Ally cut him.

- Mmmm, he mumbled in her neck, still not removing his hands from where they were.

- Austin, don't ! Ally's nails were digging Austin's shoulders, but he was wearing a T-shirt, so he didn't feel it.

The young man lifted his head to look at his girlfriend.

- You really want me to stop ? he asked, smirking. He began to kiss her on the lips gently, and draw randoms on her back

The songwriter pulled away from the kiss by pushing his shoulders.

- No, I really don't want you to stop but...

- Great !

He was kissing her again.

- Austin ! she shouted. Not listening to her, he was now kissing her neck.

- Austin ! Just – Oh god ! – Austin, please not right –Oh !- Aus –Mmm…-

She managed to resist him and made them roll again to straddle him.

- As much as I want you to keep going, I'm hungry, she said, out of breath.

- Okaaaaay, whined Austin

She giggled.

_**- You**_ are the teaser in this relationship, pouted the blonde boy.

- You think ? With that, she bit his lower lip and went to the kitchen, laughing.

Austin sighed, then smiled.

- Yup, I love her, so much…, he murmured for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So ? Let me know what you think ! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for your reviews. I'm new at this so when I saw that two persons actually liked what I wrote I was happy ! :)<strong>

**Thank you, thank you thank you, you made my day :D **

**I'm new at this so I will only write one-shots for a while, but maybe I'll try multi-chapters stories later (:**

**Thank you a lot :)**

**Here's the plan :) : Trish offers Ally a lotion that smells like cotton candy. Austin is charmed by the smell and get closer to Ally in order to smell it better. Then Dez lock them in a fish net by an ingenious Malagasy technic. The only way for them to break free is telling each other the way they feel. Dez' wanted a fork to make eyes for Benjamin, his gingerbread man. (You know Dez and his Deziness... LOL)**


End file.
